Saturday
by hanaaizen
Summary: [Saturday: Fourth Chapter [Himuro Tatsuya x Reader]] / Kumpulan one shot yang isinya tentang bagaimana caramu menghabiskan waktu di hari Sabtu. / One shot maksa. Bikin gara gara lagi bosen. / Warn: update seminggu sekali di hari Sabtu, a bit of OOC, a lot of typo, ga jelas nan maksa banget:v / Taking chara(s) request too! Mind to RnR?
1. First Chapter (Aomine Daiki x Reader)

**Saturday: First Chapter [Aomine Daiki x Reader]**

* * *

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Mencoba membuat visiku semakin jelas.

"Nggg~" aku mengerang sambil melirik ke arah jam waker yang hari ini memang tidak aku aktifkan.

Pukul 7 pagi.

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku. Masih memikirkan ajakan sahabat dekatku, Aomine Daiki untuk pergi jalan-jalan membeli sepatu basket yang baru untuknya.

"Gimana ya?" aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa Aomine-kun tidak mengajak Momoi-san saja?" aku bergumam sambil memiringkan tubuhku menghadap ke kanan sambil memandangi bingkai foto yang terletak di atas meja belajarku.

Foto itu diambil saat acara kelulusan SMP Teiko. Fotoku bersama Aomine-kun yang diambil dengan senang hati oleh Momoi-san.

Setelah kekalahannya di babak awal Winter Cup oleh saingannya, Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki mulai membuka perasaannya untukku. Sebenarnya aku biasa saja dengan Aomine-kun. Tapi entah kenapa, hatiku selalu bersenandung riang saat bersamanya. Jujur saja, aku sedikit lega karena laki-laki itu sudah mendapatkan musuh sejatinya. Yang membuatnya berubah total semenjak SMP. Sikapnya dalam permainan basket yang semaunya sendiri dan malas itu berubah seketika ketika dia dikalahkan di babak Winter Cup.

 _"Oi, [Name], mau menemaniku membeli sepatu baru? Aku akan memulai latihan besok." Setidaknya seperti itulah perkataan yang membuat kedua bola mataku terbelalak antara senang dan kaget._

 _"Aomine-kun, mau latihan? Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu mencari sepatu baru." Aku masih berdiri di belakang Aomine yang sedang duduk dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk dan di tutupi oleh handuk._

 _"Kemarilah." Aku mendengar suaranya yang berisi nada perintah yang halus._

 _Aku berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah ragu lalu berhenti dan duduk di sampingnya._

 _Tiba-tiba saja, laki-laki berkulit coklat eksotis itu memelukku erat. Meleburkan seluruh emosinya di pelukan itu. Jantungku berdetak cepat._

 _"Aomine-kun, kenapa?" dengan ragu aku membalas pelukannya, mengusap-usap punggung pemilik jersey basket no. 5 Touou Gakuen yang sudah basah karena keringatnya._

 _"Tetaplah seperti ini untuk beberapa menit, [Name]." Aomine membenamkan wajahnya di tengkukku, membuatnya mencium aroma parfumku yang beraroma bunga lily._

 _"Ba—baiklah..." aku masih mengusap-usap punggungnya, tak terasa leherku terasa geli terkena tetesan air._

 _Aomine Daiki menangis di pelukanku._

 _"Aomine-kun..." aku memeluknya erat yang mungkin saja membuatnya tenang sedikit._

 _"Menyakitkan. Kalah. Tapi.. aku akan mengalahkannya di pertandingan yang akan datang." Ucapnya di leherku, membuatku bergidik geli karena nafasnya yang hangat menggelitik kulit leherku._

 _"Nma, Aomine-kun tidak boleh menyerah, ok? Yang penting Aomine-kun sudah berusaha." Kali ini tanganku mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah karena keringat dari kulit kepalanya._

 _Aku tidak mendengar jawaban darinya, dia membalasnya dengan mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat dadaku sesak._

 _"Aku tidak bisa bernapas..." kataku lirih yang langsung dibalas olehnya dengan merenggangkan pelukannya._

 _"Maaf ya. Aku akan menjemputmu besok pukul 10 pagi." Aomine berkata sambil menudahi pelukannya._

 _"Hm. Tidak apa-apa. Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu. Sudah ya, aku mau memberi tahu Momoi-san kalau Aomine-kun baik-baik saja." Aku berdiri sambil merapikan rok sekolah yang masih aku kenakan untuk menonton pertandingan Aomine tadi._

 _"Hn. Sebentar lagi aku akan kembali ke ruang ganti." Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil lalu berjalan menjauh darinya._

 _Setelah cukup jauh dari Aomine, aku mengusap-usap leher tempat dimana dia membenamkan kepalanya tadi._

 _Dia tidak pernah semanja itu sebelumnya._

 _Dia tidak pernah menunjukkan emosinya di hadapan perempuan sebelumnya._

 _Apa aku yang pertama? Apa Aomine-kun pernah melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Momoi-san?_

 _Hm.._

 _Entah kenapa walaupun berkeringat, tetap saja harum._

 _Pipiku terasa panas jika mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu._

 _"Aomine-kun..."_

* * *

Aku membawa tubuhku turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkah gontai menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku harus bergegas." Batinku dalam hati

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian celana jins panjang berwarna putih, dengan sweater berwarna biru muda. Tak lupa membawa jaket yang senada dengan warna sweaterku. Mengenakan sedikit bedak dan lipgloss tipis.

Aku segera menuruni tangga saat melirik jam ponselku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi.

"Nee-san mau pergi kemana?" tanya adikku saat melihatku turun dengan mengenakan tas satchel.

"Mau pergi keluar." Jawabku singkat sambil mencari Okasanku.

"Nmaa~ Nee-san aku titip ice cream yaaa?" katanya yang kali ini memandang kembali manga yang tadi ia baca.

"Heeh. Nanti mencair, nanti saja kita beli sama-sama." Kataku sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan menemukan Okasan dan Otousanku yang sedang sibuk membaca koran dan meminum teh.

"Okasan, Otousan, aku mau pergi." Aku meminta izin kepada orang tuaku yang kali ini memandangku dengan heran.

"Kamu berdandan? Riasannya tidak rapi tuh." selidik Okasanku saat mendapati ada bagian yang tidak rata dengan bedak.

"Tumben berdandan. Biasanya saja ogah kalau disuruh." Sahut Otousanku.

Aku menggelembungkan kedua pipiku sambil merapikan riasanku.

"Haaah! Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu. Jaa~" aku berlari kecil menuju pintu rumah dan membukanya, mendapati Aomine sudah berdiri di depan pagar, hendak menekan bel.

"Aomine-kun!" aku menyapanya.

Laki-laki berusrai _navy blue_ itu tengah mengenakan kaos putih polos dan mengenakan jaket yang senada dengan surainya.

"Hn. Ayo." Aku berjalan bersebelahan dengannya.

Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku kira Momoi-san ikut." Kataku sambil memecah keheningan.

"Hm. Tidak. Aku hanya ingin pergi bersamamu saja." Sahutnya singkat.

Pipiku memerah mendengar jawabannya, aku memalingkan wajahku, berusaha menutupi semburat merah yang sudah muncul di pipiku.

"tidak usah disembunyikan. Aku sudah tau." Kata Aomine yang tiba-tiba menggamit tanganku, mengaitkan jemarinya di sela jemariku. Menggenggamku erat.

"Aomine—kun." Aku membalas genggamannya.

"apa aku sudah bilang kalau kamu cantik hari ini?" goda Aomine sambil menatapku. Menunjukkan seringaiannya.

"Huh. Apaan sih." Kataku sambil kembali memalingkan wajahku, membuat jarak kami berdua sedikit renggang.

"Jangan jauh-jauh, nanti kamu kedinginan kalau tidak di dekatku," katanya sambil menarik tanganku, membuatku berada di rangkulan Aomine.

Hangat.

* * *

Setelah memilih sepatu Aomine yang sangat sulit di carinya karena ukuran kakinya yang besar, aku dan Aomine pergi untuk menyantap makan siang.

"Apa kamu capek?" katanya sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Aku menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya.

Dia hanya menatap mataku intens. Membuatku bergerak tak nyaman saat menatap balik manik briunya.

"Jangan melakukan itu, Aomine-kun." Kataku sambil mengetukkan jariku di meja. Berusaha mengalihkan pandangan.

"Melakukan apa? Aku hanya melihat wajahmu. Kau cantik." Ucapnya pelan sambil memberhentikan ketukan jariku dengan menggamit tanganku.

"Apa?" jujur, aku merasa bahwa pipiku sudah merah padam karena kelakuan laki-laki yang sudah menjadi sahabat dekatku semenjak di SMP.

"Lihat aku." Ujarnya

"Males."

"Lihat aku." Kali ini telapak tangannya yang lebar itu menyentuh pipiku, membuatku memandangnya, menunjukkan wajahku yang sudah memerah.

"Kamu lebih cantik daripada Mai-chan."

"HA! AOMINE-KUN HENTAIII!" pekikku. Membuat sebagian pengunjung menatap ke arah meja kami.

"Hei! Jangan berteriak yang aneh-aneh. Nanti mereka jadi beranggapan yang aneh-aneh." Tukasnya.

"Bodoh ya? Masa aku dibandingin sama Mai-chan?" Aku menggembungkan pipiku sambil melihat pelayan yang datang membawa pesanan kami.

Aomine hanya tergelak tawa hingga pelayan datang, membuatnya berhenti dan memakan pesanannya.

* * *

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, Aomine dan aku masih duduk di taman yang ditenaghnya terdapat fountain.

"Disitu ada lapangan basket kosong. Jadi ingin bermain." Katanya tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk lapangan yang ia maksud.

"Ayo. Aku ingin melihat Aomine-kun bermain basket hari ini." sahutku bersemangat.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan sambil berbincang, aku dan Aomine telah sampai di lapangan basket yang dimaksud Aomine.

Aku langsung mengambil tempat duduk di bangku kayu, disusul oleh Aomine yang mengganti sepatu dengan yang baru saja ia beli. Melepaskan jaketnya, menunjukkan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih polos yang ia kenakan. Menunjukkan otot lengannya yang kekar.

"Jangan diliatin terus. Nanti naksir lho." Godanya sambil mendribble bola basket yang ia temukan di sudut lapangan. Sepertinya bola itu tidak sengaja tertinggal oleh sang pemiliknya.

"Baka" sahutku sambil terus melihat semua pergerakannya. Begitu cepat hingga membuatku nyaris tidak bernapas.

"aku suka saat Aomine-kun melakukan formless shot. Keren." Ujarku saat ia melakukan dunk yang ketiga.

"Baiklah, hanya untukmu saja."

Sudah kesekian kalinya aku melihatnya melakukan hal itu. Tapi tetap saja.

Aku kagum.

"Capek~" ujarnya dengan nafasnya yang tersenggal dan menghempaskan tubunya yang saat ini penuh dengan keringat.

"Aku bawa minum dan handuk kecil. Jaga-jaga." Aku mengeluarkan handuk dan minuman ion dari tasku.

"Usapin wajahku pakai handuk dong~ capek nih~" tumben sekali dia manja.

"Hanya kali ini saja." Candaku sambil mengusap-usap peluh dari wajahnya. Membuatku melihat wajahnya jauh lebih dekat dari biasanya.

Pipiku kembali merona merah.

"Sudah. Nih minumnya." Aku memberikan botolnya kepada Aomine yang langsung diteguknya.

Setelah beberapa menit hening, Aomine mulai duduk tegak dan menyandarkan punggungnya.

"[Name]," panggilnya

"Iya? Ada apa, Aomine-kun?" tanyaku sambil memandangnya.

"Aishiteru, [Name]." Ucapnya tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum.

"Ha?" ini refleks, sungguh.

"Aishiteru," ulangnya lagi.

"Um..."

"Aishiteru, Aomine-kun." Balasku dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"Panggil nama kecilku, [Name]."

"Aishiteru, Daiki." Koreksiku yang setelahnya langsung disusul dengan kecupan kecil dari bibirnya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah daridulu menyukaimu, [Name]. Tapi aku hanya terlalu lama untuk menyadarinya." Jelasnya yang langsung disusul dengan ciuman darinya lagi.

"Aku juga, aku hanya menunggu Aomine-kun—Daiki meyadarinya." Ucapku sambil membelai lembut pipinya.

Aroma tubuhnya, bibirnya yang lembut itu membuatku terbuai dipelukannya.

Hari sabtu itu menjadi hari yang paling diingat olehku maupun Aomine.

Dan semenjak hari itu, Aomine terlihat semakin sering berlatih (walaupun harus mendapatkan ancaman dari Momoi dan kapten basketnya yang baru, Wakamatsu.)

 **FIN-**

* * *

Tuhkan, ga jelas nan maksa. Lagi buntu soalnya:v

OK. Taking request kok, ditunggu yak.

 **Mind to RnR?**


	2. Second Chapter (Akashi Seijuro x Reader)

**Saturday: Second Chapter [Akashi Seijuuro x Reader]**

* * *

Bunyi kibasan jaring ring basket, suara decitan sepatu, suara pantulan bola basket dengan lantai gedung olahraga, serta suara nafas yang terengah terdengar di sepanjang lorong gedung olahraga. Membuatku jantungku sekali lagi berdebar.

Aku akan menemui err—kekasih? Teman tapi mesra? Apa ya?

Sulit sekali dijelaskan.

Dia begitu...

Rumit.

Tapi,

Itulah yang aku suka.

Walaupun terkadang _dia_ bersifat sangat acuh padaku, dan tiba-tiba bersifat sangat lembut.

Seakan ada sesuatu didalam dirinya.

Seakan-akan dia bertarung dengan jiwanya sendiri.

Hm..

Ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah di semi. Dan ini adalah hari pertamaku kembali mengingat kejadian yang tak lama terjadi. kekalahan _nya_ di turnamen kejuaraan nasional basket di Jepang dengan skor 105-106.

Beda sangat tipis bukan?

Tapi justru itu yang membuatnya hancur.

Selama hidupnya dia tidak pernah dikalahkan.

Merasa dikalahkan _dua kali_.

Dua kali? Apa aku salah berbicara?

Tidak.

Aku menjadi wakil OSIS di SMA Rakuzan. Wajar saja jika jabatan wakil OSIS diberikan pada kelas satu. Yang tidak wajar itu ketika jabatan ketua OSIS diberikan pada murid kelas dua.

Laki-laki itu, Akashi Seijuuro.

Sang raja. Pemimpin di segala tempat yang ia pijak.

Tapi pada hari itu?

* * *

Aku segera berlari kencang saat mengetahui dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa SMA Rakuzan dikalahkan oleh SMA Seirin hari itu. Berlari kencang menuju ruang ganti SMA Rakuzan di stadion gedung olahraga tempat diadakannya turnamen Winter Cup tahun ini.

"Akashi-kun." Batinku dalam hati. Berharap dia tidak melakukan apa yang dikatakannya di pertandingan semi final saat SMA Rakuzan bertemu tanding dengan SMA Shutoku.

"Aku akan memberikan mataku untuk kalian." Kata-kata itu kembali membuatku bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. Aku memang tidak mendengarkannya sendiri dengan telingaku, aku mendengarkan cerita dari Mayuzumi-senpai. Ah, iya. Kami memang sedikit dekat.

"Gunakan otakmu, baka." Aku mambatin sambil mengatupkan bibirku rapat-rapat.

Akhirnya berhentilah aku di depan pintu ruang ganti SMA Rakuzan. Kedatanganku disini bukan tanpa alasan. Laki-laki berusrai merah pucat itu baru saja mengirim pesan teks kepadaku untuk datang ke ruang ganti SMA Rakuzan.

 _"[Name], aku memintamu untuk ke ruang ganti SMA Rakuzan."_

Kira-kira seperti itulah isinya.

Ruang ganti itu terdengar seperti sudah ditinggalkan oleh sang penghuni,

"Masuklah, tidak dikunci. Cuma ada aku." Terdengar suaranya dari dalam ruangan itu.

"Permisi," aku membuka pintu dan langsung saja diterjang oleh pelukan erat dari sang raja yang sukses membuat mataku terbelalak.

"Aka—" aku mendengarnya menutup pintu dengan tangannya yang tidak memeluk tubuhku, setelah menutupnya, tangannya kembali memelukku membuat mulutku terbungkam diam.

"Aku—kalah." Pelukannya semakin erat, aku hanya menatap kosong dinding putih ruangan ini. hidungku tepat di dadanya, membuatku menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang menyebabkan pipiku merona. Jujur, jika ia terus memelukku dengan erat, aku jadi sulit bernafas, apalagi hidungku berada di dekapannya juga. Ini karena aku lebih pendek daripada Akashi.

Aku sedikit mendorong bahunya, membuat jarak wajahku sedikit merenggang dari dadanya.

"Maaf, bukan berarti aku tidak ingin Akashi-kun memelukku tapi—"

"Jadi, kau membiarkanku memelukmu?"

"E—eh! Bu—bukan begitu!" aku melihat tatapan Akashi seakan berkata 'kena kau'.

"Hah terserah deh. Tapi kalau mau tahu sebenarnya, aku tidak bisa bernafas, baka."

"Kau yang baka, baka." Baru kali ini aku melihat Akashi begitu terpancing dengan ledekan murah nan konyol yang keluar dari bibirku.

"Tumben." Aku sedikit terkekeh sambil menatap mata heterokomnya.

Tunggu—

Yang menatapku balik bukanlah mata heterokomnya yang membuatnya begitu menakutkan.

Kedua matanya berbeda—

Memiliki warna yang sama.

"Kenapa? Ah—" dia tersenyum—

TERSENYUM?!

Dia tersenyum melihat wajahku yang kebingungan karena melihat kedua maniknya yang berbeda.

"—Mataku ya? Aku juga terkejut. Aku kira hanya kepribadianku yang kembali lagi. tapi ternyata mataku juga kembali." Aku terbengong tak mengerti mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Lupakan saja." Katanya lalu memelukku kembali. Tapi kali ini pelukannya tidak terlalu erat.

"Aku ingin sekali memelukmu sedari dulu. Bahkan saat aku merasa sangat frustasi karena pekerjaan ketua OSIS yang menumpuk dan melihatmu mengerjakan bagianmu di ruangan yang sama dengan tenang. Berada di ruangan yang sama, berbicara apa adanya. Aku ingin sekali memelukmu jika _aku yang lain_ tidak terlalu mendorongku untuk tiba-tiba menunjukkan emosi yang berlebih." Dia mengeratkan kembali dekapannya.

"Aku—yang lain?" aku mengulang kata-katanya di dekapannya.

"Diam saja dan dengarkan aku berbicara."

Ketika ia mengatakan hal itu, aku mengikuti perintahnya. Diam dan mendengarkannya.

"dan aku sudah berada diambang segalanya. Aku telah dikalahkan sekarang. Saat kamu memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah kemari. Membiarkanku memelukmu. Aku kalah, [Name]. Untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam sehari." Aku terbelalak mendengar perkataannya.

"Akashi—kun" tangannya mulai mengusap-usap rambut yang aku ikat ekor kuda.

"Aku jatuh berlutut dihadapanmu, ratuku." Ia melepas ikatan rambutku, membuat surai hitamku tergerai dibawah bahu.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya, mencengkram pundakku. Membuatku memandangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," tangannya memeluk pinggangku, Akashi sedikit menurunkan badannya, lalu—

Menciumku.

Membuatku refleks berjinjit, menyeimbangkan tinggi badanku.

Ciumannya yang lembut membuatku mataku berkunang-kunang.

Aku tersenyum ditengah-tengah ciuman itu dan menarik bibirku.

"Kenapa berhenti?" pelukannya dipinggangku membuatku semakin merona.

"bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat? Lagipula bukankah kamu harus berbaris untuk penyerahan piala, kapten?" aku tersenyum kecil.

"Ada yang melihat? Bukankah hal itu malah bagus? Bukankah itu membuat mereka mengerti bahwa kamu adalah milikku." Dengan itu, bibirnya kembali mengulum bibirku,

Ciumannya yang tiba-tiba itu membuatku belum sempat mengambil nafas.

"Cukup sudah, Akashi." Aku sedikit mendorong bahunya sambil terengah.

"Hn." Ia mengecup keningku.

"Panggil aku Seijuuro." Katanya sambil menyelipkan rambut yang menghalangi pandanganku ke belakang telinga.

"Sei—juuro." Aku sedikit ragu saat mengucapkannya.

"Bagus." Akashi melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke arah bangku dan mengambil jaket Rakuzan miliknya lalu mengenakannya.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi. disini saja. Aku tidak akan lama." Ucapnya singkat lalu mengecup pipiku secara tiba-tiba dan berjalan keluar ruang ganti.

Pipiku masih memerah karena perkataannya tadi. Ditambah lagi dengan segala bentuk ciuman dan dekapannya itu.

Bahkan aku masih bisa merasakan bibirnya di kulitku.

Ah—

Benar-benar.

Apa benar dia hancur karena kekalahannya melawan Seirin?

Apa aku cuma pelampiasannya saja? Pelampiasan karena ia kalah dari Seirin. Setelah bosan denganku, ia membuangku?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Membuatku membuang jauh-jauh pemikiranku yang bodoh bukan main itu.

Aku berjalan ke bangku lalu mendudukinya sambil mengutak-atik ponselku dalam diam.

Setelah setidaknya menunggu 10menit, aku mendengar derap langkah kaki mendekat ke arah ruang ganti.

"Aku tidak lama kan?" suara yang begitu familiar itu terdengar membuat kedua pipiku merona.

"10 menit."

"Tidak selama aku menunggu waktu untuk memelukmu, [Name]." Dia berjalan ke arahku lalu mengacak rambutku. Membuatku terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"kenapa ikat rambutku dilepas?" tanyaku ketika melihat ikat rambutku masih di genggamannya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu melepaskannya. Apa Mayuzumi-san pernah melihatmu melakukannya?" tanyanya dengan raut wajahnya yang berubah menjadi—cemburu?

"Tunggu dulu! Kenapa Mayuzumi-senpai?!"

"Aku melihatmu seringkali berbicara dengannya diatap sekolah. Sedikit aneh melihatnya berinteraksi dengan orang lain."

Aku mendengar perkatannya dengan mulut ternganga.

"Baka ya? Wajar saja aku berbicara dengannya. Dengan sesama penghuni atap sekolah. Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

Akashi terbahak mendengar ucapanku.

Ini baru pertama kalinya aku mendengarnya tertawa lepas.

Tertawa. Ini yang pertama kalinya.

Hal itu membuatku ikut tertawa kecil.

"Ah, benar tadi aku mau berbicara padamu."

"Ada apa?"

"Hari pertama masuk sekolah di musim semi, temui aku di gym SMA Rakuzan satu jam setelah jam pulang sekolah." Katanya sambil membawa tas dipundaknya sambil menggamit tanganku.

"Eh? Ada apa?" aku berjalan keluar ruangan itu di sisinya. Dengannya yang menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Datang saja." Katanya lagi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Katanya lagi.

"Aku tidak mendengar protes." Katanya saat aku membuka mulutku hendak melakukan protes.

"Manis." Lalu ia menciumku lagi. dengan orang-orang yang berjalan keluar stadion.

* * *

"Eh, [Name]-chan! Mau ketemu Sei-chan?" terdengar suara Reo-senpai.

"Hn! Apa dia ada disini?" aku bertanya mengikutinya berjalan menuju ruang gym.

"Tentu saja. Pantas saja ia tak henti-hentinya memandang pintu gym sedaritadi seperti menunggu seseorang."

"Eh?—hehe." Aku terkekeh mendengar ucapannya.

Setelah sampai, Reo-senpai berjalan memasuki gym, sementara aku berdiri diambang pintu ruang gym.

Tak lama, Akashi terlihat dan berjalan keluar dari gym.

"Kau datang," katanya.

"Lama tak berjumpa, aku merindukanmu juga." Ucapku dengan nada sarkatis.

"Haha. Maaf. Lama tak jumpa, aku merindukanmu, [Name]." Katanya hendak menciumku tapi aku menghentikannya dengan jari telunjukku.

"Jangan seperti itu. Apa tidak malu dilihatin sama adik kelas serta kakak kelas kita?" aku menunjuk murid-murid di dalam gym yang semakin bertambah banyak dari tahun lalu. Tapi, aku tidak melihat Mayuzumi-senpai karena ia sudah lulus saat musim dingin kemarin.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Bukankah itu membuat mereka mengerti bahwa kamu milikku?" ia mencuri ciuman kecil dan menarik tanganku, membuatku ikut masuk ke ruang gym.

"Duduklah disana. Aku akan segera mengakhiri latihan hari ini."

Aku mengangguk pelan dan berjalan menuju bangku yang tadi ia tunjuk.

"Hm.."

Akashi menepuk tangannya, membuat seluruh perhatian menuju kepadanya.

"Baiklah! Sudah cukup latihan hari ini. Mibuchi, aku meninggalkan sisanya untukmu." Akashi membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Reo-senpai dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil olehnya.

Akashi berjalan kearahku dengan senyum yang menghias wajahnya.

"Ayo." Ia menarik tanganku, membuatku berdiri dari tempat duduk dan berjalan disisinya.

"Kemana kita pergi?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"Hm—kemana ya?" aku melihat seringainya.

"Ha~ terserah deh," aku memutar bola mataku.

* * *

Kami menaiki mobilnya dan membawa kami ke sebuah padang. Tidak. Tunggu. Ini seperti padang rumput. Dengan kuda.

"Kenapa kita kemari?" aku bertanya padanya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Kita akan berkuda, baka."

"Tapi seragamku—"

"Aku sudah menyiapkan ganti. Semoga cocok untuk ukuranmu." Pipiku merona.

"Te—terima kasih."

"Hn." Dia hanya tersenyum lalu membukakan pintu untukku.

"Dingin." Aku mengusap-usap lengan atasku yang masih terasa dingin walaupun sudah ditutupi jas sekolah.

Ia memeluk pinggangku. Membuatku semakin dekat dengannya.

"Semoga bisa sedikit menghangatkanmu. Aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang ganti. Ini bajumu." Katanya sambil menyerahkan tas yang berisi pakaian ganti.

* * *

"Aku takut." Eluhku saat sudah menaiki kuda.

"Aku ada dibelakangmu," dengan itu, ia menaiki kuda yang sama denganku, ia berada dibelakangku, mengambil tali kendali yang tadi aku pegang.

Posisinya seperti memelukku dari belakang, punggungku bersentuhan dengan dadanya yang bidang.

"Jangan memikirkan yang aneh-aneh. Lihat tanganku dan perhatikan bagaimana cara mengendarai kuda." Dengan lihai, ia membuat kuda itu berjalan pelan.

"Aku akan menambahkan kecepatannya." Lalu ia menghentakkan kakinya, membuat kuda itu meringkik dan mempercepat laju larinya.

"AAA!~" pekikku yang terasa ingin jatuh dari tunggangan kuda itu.

"Nma." Salah satu tangannya melepaskan tali kendali dan memeluk pinggangku. Sementara tangannya yang satu lagi mengambil alih seluruh tali kendali itu.

"Tidak usah takut terjatuh. Aku akan selalu mencegah hal itu terjadi sebelum aku menangkapmu." Katanya sambil mencium leher belakangku, membuatku bergidik geli.

"Sei!" pekikanku dibalasnya dengan tawanya yang renyah.

"Kudanya, baka." Dengan itu ia kembali menghentakkan kakinya, membuat laju kuda itu semakin cepat dari sebelumnya. Membuatku semakin berteriak.

"SEI! AAAAAA!~" kuda itu melompat saat menemui tanjakan, membuatku sedikit terlompat dari tempatku duduk menunggangi kuda.

Sementara Akashi tidak berhenti tertawa melihatku ketakutan.

"Maaf, hahaha~" ia menarik tali kendali itu membuat kudanya berhenti.

"Sei, bakaaaa!" wajahku memucat. Aku memutar kepalaku, hendak menampar pipinya.

Tapi, ia malah mencium bibirku.

"Cantik. Walaupun sedang ketakutanpun tetap saja cantik." Ia kembali mencium bibirku, melepaskan tali kendalinya, dan menarik tengkukku agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"Aishiteru, [Name]." Katanya yang disusul dengan ciumannya dikeningku.

"Aishiteru, Akashi Seijuuro." Kataku lalu mencium bibirnya. Membuatnya sedikit kaget lalu membalas ciumanku.

Kami mendengar kuda itu meringkik lalu melepaskan ciuman kami.

"Sekali lagi? kali ini aku akan benar-benar mengajarimu." Katanya sambil membetulkan helm pengamannya.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan macam-macam."

"Aku mau ciuman dulu," godanya.

"Baka." Aku mengerucutkan bibirku yang malah ia cium.

Hah.

Jadi bagaimana?

Apa dia kekasihku sekarang?

Kalu lihatkan betapa rumitnya hubungan ini.

Tapi, semenjak hari itu. Hari kekalahannya.

Dia bukanlah orang yang serumit aku kira.

Atau hanya perasaanku saja bahwa hubungan ini tidak rumit tapi aku yang membuatnya rumit?

Masa bodoh.

Aku mencintainya.

Aku mencintaimu, Akashi Seijuuro.

Aku tersenyum kecil saat ia membawa ku menaiki kuda, menikmati matahari yang perlahan tenggalam, menampakkan langit sore yang begitu indah dimata.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku didadanya, membuatnya ia terhenti dari mengendarai kuda dan memeluk pinggangku erat.

"Aku bersungguh-sunggu. Aku mencintaimu, [Name]. Dan kau milikku. Hanya milikku."

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N: Selamat menjalankan aktivitas di hari Sabtu!~ Hahaha ngga nyangka ternyata ada yang ngefollow sama yang ngefav dan memberi review ini fanfic maksa:'v**

 **Seriusan dah, Hana seneng banget.**

 **Dan, ini adalah peraih request terbanyak, Akashi Seijuuro!**

 **Yeay!~ /duar duar/**

 **Terima kasih banyak yaa:)**

 **Taking request lagi!**

 **Perolehan sementara:**

 **Kuroko: I**

 **Murasakibara: I**

 **Midorima: III**

 **Mayuzumi: I**

 **Nijumura: I**

 **Himuro: II**

 **Kise: II**

 **Hanamiya: I**

 **Yuk ditunggu Hana yak requestnya~**

 **See you next week! /blow kiss/**

 **Oh, ada yang nanya lanjutannya sequel Cancer? bisa di cek di chapter 12 ya:)**

 **Mind to RnR?**


	3. Third Chapter (Midorima S x Reader)

**Saturday: Third Chapter [Midorima Shintaro x Reader]**

* * *

Kalau tidak salah, sekarang aku sedang jatuh sakit karena cowok bodoh itu.

Ah, dia itu bodoh atau tidak peka sih? Atau karena terlalu bodoh sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari bahwa aku benar-benar menyukainya?

* * *

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku berlatih drama untuk acara tahunan yang diselenggarakan oleh anggota OSIS serta staff guru kesiswaan di SMA Shutoku.

Acara tahunan yang diadakan selama musim panas itu selalu tak pernah sepi penonton dan pementasan drama adalah acara yang paling di tunggu serta diminati.

Latihan persiapan utnuk pementasan drama itu kerap kali membuatku kelelahan. Apalagi mulai minggu ini latihan persiapan di adakan hingga larut malam.

Malam ini hujan mengguyur kota Tokyo.

Hm...

Bagaimana pertandingan Midorima-kun ya?

Apa dia menang?

Ah, pasti dia menang.

Ha, benar juga.

Belum lama kami menjalani hubungan yang menurutku terlalu rumit dan berjalan tidak lancar, menurutku sih.

Rumit?

Sifatnya lah yang membuat segalanya rumit. Bahkan terkadang dia bersikap kasar padaku. Dengan mengataiku "Bodoh" atau berbicara denganku dengan nada yang bisa dibilang sedikit menjengkelkan, seperti "jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh, nanodayo!" atau "kau itu bodoh atau apa?"

Menyebalkan.

Tapi..

Aku tidak bisa membencinya.

Bahkan dia mengatakan "aku mencintaimu" saja bisa dihitung dengan jari tangan.

Ah, bahkan tak perlu menggunakan jari tangan.

Cowok berkacamata itu baru sekali mengatakan "aku mencintaimu."

Kapan?

Ketika ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku (itupun harus dengan bantuan serta paksaan Takao-kun)

* * *

"Aku mencintaimu, cepat bilang begitu Shin-chan! Sebelum dia memilih yang lain." perkataan Takao-kun yang sedang berdiri disamping Midorima itu mau tak mau membuatku terkekeh.

 _Mana mungkin aku memilih orang lain seperti dia?_

"Aku bisa mengatakannya sendiri, nanodayo!" katanya sambil menepis tangan Takao.

"Hee~ cepatlah, Shin-chan! Sebelum waktu jam istirahat habis." Setelah mengatakannya, Takao menjauh beberapa langkah dari kami berdua.

Kami berdua hanya berdiam diri diatas atap sekolah dengan angin yang berhembus pelan. Menyebabkan rambutku terkibas-kibas.

"Nee, Midorima-kun. Ada apa?" kataku sambil menatap wajahnya yang menampakkan semburat merah yang samar di pipinya,

"Pasti kau sudah tau, nanodayo. Jangan bertanya pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah kamu ketahui, bodoh." Katanya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

Sebenarnya aku sedikit jengkel dengan perkataannya. Maksudku, ketika dia memanggilku bodoh.

"Yasudah, katakan saja. Apa aku harus menunggumu berbicara lebih lama lagi? sebentar lagi waktu istirahat akan berakhir." Kataku sedikit kesal.

"Aku mencintaimu—" dia berdehem sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"—Apa kamu ingin menjadi kekasihku, nanodayo?" ia menyatakan perasaannya sambil menatapku dengan manik emeraldnya yang indah itu.

"Hn." Aku mengangguk pelan sambil membalas tatapannya.

"Aku pergi dulu, nanodayo." Midorima melangkah menjauh dariku dan diikuti dengan Takao yang sempat nyengir kearahku.

"Jadi... apa yang harus aku lakukan sebagai kekasihnya Midorima?" aku mendesah kecil.

* * *

Kasar?

Ah, kejadiannya terjadi tepat sepulang sekolah.

Aku, Midorima, dan Takao berada di satu kelas yang sama.

Apa aku harus mengatakan, "Semoga latihannya menyenangkan."?

Atau, "Hati-hati dijalan?"

Ugh.

Menyebalkan.

"Nee, [Name]-chan. Kenapa terlihat murung begitu? Apa Shin-chan masih acuh padamu?" suara Takao terdengar membuatku terlonjak di tempat dudukku.

"A—ano. Aku hanya bingung saja. Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya." Setelah mengatakannya, aku mendengar suara tawa Takao yang membuatku bingung.

"Sudah. Biasa saja sama dia. Daridulu dia memang begitu kan?" Takao menepuk-nepuk kepalaku.

"Takao-kun.." aku menatapnya.

Aku tidak merasakan sebuah tangan yang menepuk-nepuk ataupun mengusap kepalaku.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku melihatmu seperti seorang kakak." Setelah mengatakannya, aku mendengar deritan bangku yang bergesekan dengan lantai kelas yang mengeluarkan bunyi nyaring.

Aku melihat Midorima menatapku dengan tatapan benci—tak suka?.

 _Ada apa?_

"Oi, Shin-chan!" pekik Takao ketika Midorima langsung pergi keluar dari kelas dengan langkah cepat dan memilih untuk mengacuhkan Takao yang sedaritadi memanggilnya.

"[Name]-chan! Aku latihan dulu ya. Jaa~" Takao melambaikan tangannya kearahku lalu berlari mengejar Midorima sambil terus memanggil namanya.

 _Aku akan menyapanya nanti satu jam setelah latihannya._

Aku memutuskan untuk tetap dikelas sambil menggarap tugas dari pelajaran Biologi tadi.

Ah, berbicara soal pelajaran.

Terkadang aku lebih unggul daripada Midorima yang terkadang menempati peringkat pertama setiap bulannya.

Tapi, akhir-akhir ini ia jarang sekali berada di peringkat pertama.

Apa karena latihan basket dan pertandingan yang harus dihadapinya membuatnya sedikit kewalahan saat belajar?

Satu jam berlalu.

Tugasku sudah aku selesaikan 15menit sebelum 1 jam. Dan sekarang aku sedang membaca materi yang tadi baru saja diterangkan oleh guru Biologiku.

 _Aku akan ke gym basket lalu pulang._

Merapikan buku dan perlatan tulisku lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas.

Berjalan keluar dari kelas dan menuju gym sambil bersenandung pelan.

Sesampainya di gym, aku melihat Takao yang sedang memberikan _pass_ ke Midorima yang langsung di tangkap dan di _shoot_ olehnya. _Half court_.

Luar biasa.

"[Name]-chan mencari Midorima ya?" suara Takao menyapaku dari dalam gym.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menatap Midorima dengan malu.

Midorima men _shoot_ bola yang tadi masih berada di tengannya lalu berjalan ke arahku.

Laki-laki berkacamata dan bersurai hijau lumut itu tengah mengenakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan celana pendek berwarna hitam. Peluh keringatnya membuatnya terlihat dua kali semakin _sexy_.

Astaga.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menghilangkan pikiran _aneh_ itu dari kepalaku.

"Ada apa, nanodayo? Berbicara diluar saja. Nanti dilihat sama senpa-senpai galak itu." Katanya sambil berjalan mendahuluiku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Midorima-kun. Aku hanya ingin menyapamu saja." Aku memberikan seulas senyum yang sukses membuat pipinya bersemu.

"Apa? Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Ini waktunya pulang. Apa kau menunggu sesuatu yang tidak berguna? Apa yang kau lakukan sedaritadi, nanodayo?! Apa kau ada kelas drama hari ini?" aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi aku merasa kesal dengan ucapannya.

Tapi tunggu dulu.

Darimana dia mengetahui bahwa aku memasuki kelas drama?

Aku tidak pernah bercerita pada siapapun.

"Tunggu dulu, Midorima-kun. Darimana kamu tahu kalau aku mengikuti kelas drama?" tanyaku.

"Ti—tidak penting, nanodayo! Jangan pernah datang ke gym lagi. pulang sana."

 _Dia ini kenapa?_

 _Apa dia khawatir padaku?_

 _Apa dia tidak khawatir?_

 _Apa dia tidak suka jika aku ke gym?_

 _Bukankah itu bagus?_

 _Teman-temannya akan mengetahui bahwa Midorima sudah memiliki kekasih?_

 _Apa dia malu menjadi kekasihku?_

Aku menundukkan kepalaku lalu berbalik membelakanginya, "Ya udah. Terserah."

Aku berjalan menjauh, mempercepat langkahku.

Dadaku sesak sekali.

 _Kenapa dia sekasar itu?_

 _Apa dia kekasihku?_

Aku belum mendengar langkah kaki menjauh dari tempatnya tadi berdiri. Sepertinya dia melihatku semakin menjauh.

Aku tetap sabar menghadapinya selama berbulan-bulan.

* * *

Kami jarang sekali berbicara.

Berbicarapun jika itu ada Takao.

Tapi jika ia tidak ada jadwal latihan basket, dia menemaniku berjalan pulang sekolah tanpa berkata apapun.

Mungkin hanya, "Sudah sampai disini dulu, nanodayo. Hati-hati."

Atau mau tahu yang lebih singkat?

"Hati-hati, nanodayo."

Ugh.

Sebenarnya aku sedikit berharap bahwa ia akan bersikap sedikit perhatian.

Dasar tsundere.

Tetap sabar hingga berbulan-bulan hingga hari itu tiba.

* * *

Malam itu, aku masih menghafalkan _script_ ku dalam diam di kelas drama.

Menikmati suasana hujan.

Memikirkan apa dia memenangkan pertandingan itu atau tidak.

Ah, kalau tidak salah.

SMA Swasta Seirin yang menjadi lawannya.

Aku mendengar derap langkah kaki yang melewati koridor kelas drama dan berjalan keluar koridor.

"Ha~ lain kali kita pasti akan mengalahkan mereka. Jangan murung begitu, Shin-chan."

Takao?

Aku berusaha untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Tapi aku tidak mendengar jawaban dari Midorima.

Aku tetap berdiam diri di dalam ruangan setidaknya 30 menit setelah Midorima dan Takao melewati ruang kelas drama.

 _Apa aku mampir ke gym saja dan mengucapkan selamat?_

Aku berdiri lalu berjalan keluar dan menuju ke gym sambil membawa _script_ ku.

Sesampainya disana, aku melihat pemain _starter_ saja.

Miyaji-senpai, Otsubo-senpai, dan Kimura-senpai.

Serta, Midorima dan Takao.

Mereka berlima sepertinya sudah mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah berjalan ke arah gym karena mereka sudah menatap pintu gym saat aku menyembulkan kepalaku di pintu.

"Midorima, ada yang mencarimu." Kata Otsubo-senpai saat melihatku.

"Tidak apa, dia bisa menunggu, nanodayo." Kata Midorima acuh sambil melirikku.

 _Apa?!_

"Apa kau ingin nanas mendarat di kepalamu, bodoh? Dia tidak mengatakan seperti itu. Jika ada perempuan yang ingin bertemu denganmu temui saja dulu." Kata Miyaji-senpai yang kini tengah menunjukkan ura-urat geram di dahinya, membuat Midorima meneguk ludahnya susah payah.

Takao memandangku dengan wajah cemas.

 _Ada apa?_

"Ada apa lagi, nanodayo? Bukankah aku berkata untuk yang kesekian kalinya jangan mampir ke gym. Kau ini bodoh atau apa?"

Dan sekali lagi dadaku sesak. Padahal aku ingin menucapkan selamat kepadanya, tapi..

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu melawan Seirin."

"Siapa yang bilang bahwa _aku_ memenangkan pertandingannya?" Midorima mendesis.

"Ha?"

"Aku kalah, bodoh."

aku sedikit—tidak. Aku sangat terkejut.

Apa benar?

Apa sehebat itu, Seirin?

Aku hendak memeluknya tapi Midorima menolak dengan cara melangkah mundur.

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh, nanodayo. Tidak akan berguna." Katanya yang semakin membuat dadaku sesak.

"Kau ini kenapa?!" aku berusaha menahan isakku. Tapi tidak bisa.

"Aku ini siapa bagimu? Kenapa kau kasar sekali padaku?!"

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar. Kau ini sebenarnya serius atau tidak?"

"Mengecewakan sekali. Bisakah sedikit saja kau bersikap seperti seorang kekasih?"

"Aku membencimu!" aku melempar _script_ drama yang sedari tadi aku remas. Melemparkan tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"O—oi!" Midorima berusaha menggapai tanganku tapi aku berlari lebih dahulu. Meninggalkan wajah bodohnya.

Aku terus saja menangis dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari gedung, menuju keluar gedung yang masih diguyur hujan.

* * *

Aku duduk dan terisak di bangku taman.

Membiarkan air hujan membasahi tubuhku.

 _Dia itu kenapa?_

 _Apa aku ini kekasihnya?_

"[Name]-chan!"

 _Takao?!_

"Jangan diluar, [Name]-chan. Masih hujan." Katanya sambil menarik tanganku.

"Jangan sentuh aku, Takao-kun." Aku menepis tangannya.

"Aku sudah menduganya. Pasti akan seperti ini karena sifat Shin-chan yang menyebalkannya samapi ke tulang itu." Kata Takao yang duduk disampingku.

Hujan mengguyur tubuh kami berdua.

"Takao-kun, aku ingin bertanya satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika Takao-kun tidak menemani Midorima-kun dihari saat dia menyatakan perasaannya?" tanyaku masih sambil tertunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahku yang berantakan.

"Hm—aku rasa dia akan tetap menyatakan perasaannya. Walaupun kelihatannya samar. Dia memang begitu orangnya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, dia tidak akan menyatakannya, tapi dia akan mencintaimu diam-diam. Nee, [Name]-chan. Apa kamu tahu? Sebenarnya dia itu membencimu." Kata Takao sambil nyengir.

 _Mencintaiku diam-diam?_

 _Dia membenciku?_

"Ha? K—Kenapa?" aku sedikit kaget karena ucapannya.

"Yah~ Bagaimana ya? Kamu sering sekali mengalahkan dan merebut posisinya sebagai siswa peringkat satu di setiap bulan. Hal itu membuat Midorima sedikit benci sekaligus umm—penasaran? Penasaran denganmu. Dia menguntitmu ke ruang gym—" katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

 _Apa karena itu dia mengetahui bahwa aku bergabung dengan kelas drama?_

"—Dan malah hal itu yang membuatnya semakin menyukaimu. Apa kau ingat hari ketika dia mengabaikan panggilanku di hari pertama kalian _berpacaran_?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Dia cemburu padaku. Dia melihatmu tersenyum ke arahku karena aku menepuk dan mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. Padahal dia belum pernah melakukan hal itu padamu. Kami bertengkar di gym hari itu."

Aku tertegun mendengar ceritanya.

"Sebenarnya, Shin-chan itu memang bersung-sungguh mencintaimu, [Name]-chan. Hanya saja—dia itu terlalu memikirkan harga dirinya yang tinggi itu. Dia tidak mau kalah darimu." Katanya sambil berdiri.

"Ayo, masuk." Takao menarik tanganku tapi aku melepaskannya dengan paksa.

"Tidak. Aku disini saja. Aku membawa ganti di loker kelas. Pergilah, Takao-kun. Aku ingin menjernihkan kepalaku." Aku duduk sambil menundukkan kepalaku lagi.

Takao hanya mengangguk, "Jangan sampai terkena flu."

Aku mengangguk kecil dan mendengar suara langkah kakinya yang berlari menjauh.

Berdiam diri hingga aku—

Seseorang menarik tanganku dan—

"Mi—midori—" laki-laki itu mencium bibirku.

Dibawah hujan.

Laki-laki berdurai hijau itu kini tengah memeluk pinggangku dan menundukkan kepalanya. Bibirnya melekat di bibirku.

Aku tidak ingin ini berakhir.

Aku membencinya.

Tapi—

Aku mencintainya.

Kami berdua menarik diri dan mengambil nafas. Rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi kami.

"Midorima-kun.."

"Diam." Kemudian dia menciumku lagi.

Membuatku terbuai.

Bibirnya itu memabukkan.

"Maafkan aku." Katanya di sela-sela ciuman itu.

"Aku tidak bisa membencimu, Midorima-kun." Kataku sambil mengusap pipinya yang cekung.

"Aku mencintaimu, nanodayo." Katanya menciumku lagi. mengulum bibir bawahku.

"Apa kau ingat disaat aku menyatakan perasaanku? Kau tidak berkata 'Aku juga mencintaimu' kau hanya mengangguk dan berkata 'Hn', nanodayo. Hal itu terus-terusan menggangguku. Bahkan aku berpikir 'Apakah aku kekasihmu?'" ia menyelipkan rambutku yang basah ke balik telingaku.

"Midorima-kun..." aku berkata sambil mengusap-usap pipinya,

Aku sedikit berjinjit dan mengecup bibirnya. Mengecupnya lembut.

"Aku mencin—"

Kenapa pandanganku gelap?

Gelap.

Semakin gelap.

"—cinta-imu." Lalu kemudian aku merasakan tangan besar itu tetap menjaga tubuhku agar tidak terjatuh dan kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

Hari ini hari sabtu. Dan aku izin untuk tidak masuk sekolah karena kejadian kemarin.

Pingsan. Dibawah hujan.

 _Aku dicium Midorima Shintaro._

Aku menyentuh bibirku.

 _Berciuman dibawah hujan._

Kembali merona.

Sudah pukul sebelas siang.

Kedua orang tuaku pergi bekerja di luar kota selama 3 hari. Dirumah hanya ada adikku yang masih duduk dibangku SMP.

"Nee-san, ada yang mencarimu." Suara adikku yang menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu kamarku yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ha? Siapa?"

"Tidak tahu, dia seperti lumut berjalan sambil membawa bunga dan—kotak obat? Serta boneka tangan berbentuk kodok."

 _Mungkinkah, Midorima?_

"Nee-san, aku akan menyuruhnya masuk. Sepertinya dia laki-laki baik. Aku akan pergi ke minimarket sebentar." Katanya sambil perlahan menutup pintuku.

"Tu—tunggu dulu! Jangan bilang bahwa aku bangun. Suruh saja dia masuk kamar ini. jangan ditutup!" kataku.

Sungguh.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiranku.

"Hee?~ Nee-san mau ngapain dikamar sama cowok?!" pekik adikku kaget.

"Dia kekasih kakak. Sudah, shh!" kataku sambil menempelkan telunjuk di bibirku lalu pura-pura tidur.

Aku berusaha mendengarkan pembicaraan di lantai bawah.

"Nii-san keatas saja, disana ada nee-sanku didalam kamar. Dia masih tertidur. Ngomong-ngomong, apa nii-san bisa menjaganya sebentar? Aku akan pergi ke minimarket sebenar."

"Bisa saja, nanodayo."

"Kalau begitu, jaa~"

Aku mendengar derap langkah kaki yang menaiki tangga dan berjalan memasuki kamarku.

"Ya ampun. Aku mebuatmu menjadi seperti ini ya, nanodayo?" katanya sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku.

 _Sial! Pipiku!_

 _Argh!_

 _Semoga tidak memerah!_

Aku mendengar suara gemericik air baskom, lalu merasakan handuk basah berada di dahiku.

"Sial. Kau cantik sekali saat tertidur." Aku merasakan nafas panas menggelitik bibirku.

 _Apa dia akan menciumku?_

Midorima menciumku.

 _SIAAAAL!_

"Aku tahu kau pura-pura tidur, nanodayo. Kau bisa membalas ciumanku sekarang."

Bukannya menciumnya balik, aku malah mencubit pipinya.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi begini, heh?" aku nyengir saat melihatnya meringis kesakitan.

Aku menarik tangannya, membuatnya jatuh ke pelukanku.

Midorima membalas pelukanku. Ikut berbaring diatas tempat tidurku.

"Aku khawatir sekali saat kau pingsan, nanodayo." Katanya sambil mengusap-usap pipiku.

"Bahkan aku kebingungan saat melihat pakaianmu basah kuyup. Untung saja ada Takao dan teman satu kelas drama denganmu yang membantu untuk mengganti pakaianmu." Ucapnya sambil menatap mataku. Tatapannya lembut. Tak seperti biasanya.

"Apa yang terjadi jika aku tidak menemukan perempuan satu kelasmu, nanodayo? Apa aku harus mengganti pakaianmu sendiri?" kali ini ia kembali menerima jitakan kepala dariku.

"Hentai." Aku menggembungkan pipiku yang membuatnya tertawa kecil.

"Aku mencintaimu," kataku tiba-tiba disusul dengan rona merah diwajahku.

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari kamu mencintaiku, nanodayo." Lalu ia menciumku lagi lalu mendekap erat tubuhku. Merasakan dadanya yang bidang itu.

Wajahku kian memerah saat mencium aroma tubuhnya.

Ah, ia belum mengganti seragamnya.

"Maafkan aku karena aku melampiaskan kemarahanku padamu. Saat itu aku—kalah. Kalah itu menyebalkan. Menyebalkan sekali, nanodayo." Dekapannya semakin erat.

"Tidak apa, Midorima."

"Panggil nama kecilku, [Name]."

"Shintaro—Shin. Bukankah kamu adalah tipe orang yang selalu berusaha? Jangan anggap itu semua akhir." Aku berkata di dekapannya.

Ia mengecup kepalaku, merasakan senyumannya.

"Kau benar." Katanya sambil mendorong pelukannya, membuatku menatap wajahnya.

Dia menciumku untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Aku membalas ciumannya, menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Aku ngantuk." Kataku di sela-sela ciuman kami.

"Tidurlah dipelukanku, nanodayo." Katanya sambil menarikku kembali ke pelukannya sebelum aku bisa protes.

Ah

Aku mencintainya.

Sangat.

Mencintainya.

Dan perlahan, mataku mulai dikuasai oleh rasa kantuk yang semakin berat dan...

"Aku mencintaimu, bodoh." Katanya sambil mengecup keningku.

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

A/N: **Maaf ya late late update dan chapter ini kurang greget banget** soalnya ngebut banget. Hana sibuk open house. hwehe. oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, selamat hari raya idul fitri untuk yang merayakan! Hana minta maaf ya kalau ada salah. :D

OK, vote dimenangkan oleh Midorima di chapter sebelumnya.

Dan, ini hasil vote chapter sebelum dan sebelumnya:

Kuroko: II

Murasakibara: II

Mayuzumi: II

Nijimura: IIII

 **Himuro: IIIIII**

Kise: IIIII

Hanamiya: I

YAK, CHAPTER DEPAN HANA BIKIN HIMURO~

AH, PAS BANGET. WKWK. HANA LAGI NAKSIR SAMA ITU ANAK.

OK.

TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA

Dan, Hana lagi menggarap work baru, dengan judul 'Bites' silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa review ya(◕‿‿◕｡)~

 **Mind to RnR?**


	4. Fourth Chapter (Himuro Tatsuya x Reader)

**Saturday: Fourth Chapter [Himuro Tatsuya x Reader]**

* * *

Malam ini aku memiliki mood yang buruk.

Yang benar saja? hari Sabtu adalah hari pertandingan SMA Yosen dengan SMA Seirin untuk penyisihan semifinal akhir.

" _Maaf aku tidak bisa datang melihat pertandinganmu, Himuro-kun. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali hanya saja orang tuaku adalah masalah keluarga yang mendesak dan harus berangkat dan menginap di Kyoto hingga lusa_ "

Setidaknya seperti itulah pesan yang aku kirim kepada.. um... kekasihku. Ah, um.. sebenarnya kami baru saja menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Himuro dan aku berada di satu sekolah yang sama tetapi kita tidak berasal dari kelas yang sama.

Bagaimana aku mengenal Himuro?

Jadi begini, pelatih basket SMA Yosen, Masako Ariki adalah teman dekat ibuku saat wanita paruh baya itu menjadi anggota tim nasional basket wanita di Jepang, ia memintaku untuk menjadi manager di waktu senggang.

Jadi.. ya aku menerimanya.

Waktu itu adalah hari pertama aku berjalan ke ruang gym dari ruang penyimpanan dengan seragam sekolah dan mengikat rambutku yang panjangnya melebihi bahu sambil membawa lipatan handuk.

"Ah, jadi dia manager kita, Atsushi?" terdengar suara laki-laki yang sedang berjalan dibelakangku.

" _Pasti anggota tim basket Yosen_ " batinku.

"He~ Memangnya kita punya manager, Muro-chin?" dan satu lagi suara yang berasal dari lawan bicaranya.

Karena terlalu penasaran dengan rupa mereka, aku mencoba menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang yang tentu saja adalah perbuatan ceroboh, karena aku membawa lipatan handuk yang terlalu tinggi, membuatku tidak bisa menyeimbangkan jalanku saat menoleh ke belakang.

 _Astaga!_

 _Apa ini yang aku lihat?_

 _Ti—Tinggi!_

"KYAAA!~"

Dan karena kecerobohanku, aku tersandung kakiku sendiri. Melihat laki-laki dengan tinggi badan berkisar 2 meter itu membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"O—oi!" aku mendengar suara teman laki-laki yang memiliki tinggi 2 meter yang dengan sigap langsung menangkapku.

Astaga. Aku malu sekali.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" katanya sambil menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajahku.

"Muro-chin, apa dia pingsan?" kata satu suara lagi.

"Tidak mungkin, Atsu—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Aku mengerjapkan mataku, perlahan-lahan memperjelas pengelihatanku yang buram.

Dan aku melihat sepasang manik abu-abu menatapku balik dengan ekspresi khawatir.

 _Tunggu._

 _Aku masih dipelukannya._

"KYAAA!~ Ma—maaf!" aku segera berdiri dan merapikan handuk yang jatuh berserakan dilantai, berusaha untuk mengalihkan perasaan berdebar yang asing.

"Muro-chin refleksnya bagus. Are~ sepertinya snackku sudah habis. Muro-chin mau nemenin beli snack sebentar di cafetaria?" aku mendengar laki laki bertubuh raksasa itu mengajak temannya yang ia panggil dengan nama 'Muro-chin' itu.

"Mungkin tidak, Atsushi. Aku akan membantu manager kita untuk merapikan handuknya yang jatuh. Kembalilah sebelum pelatih datang, ya?" tolaknya secara halus.

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, Jaa~"

Aku masih memunggungi laki-laki bernama 'Muro-chin' itu sambil melipat handuk-handuk.

"Ini," katanya sambil memberikan handuk yang sudah terlipat rapi.

Aku menerimanya dengan pipi bersemu. "Te—terima kasih banyak."

Aku mendengarnya tertawa sambil menawarkan uluran tangan saat melihatku telah menata kembali handuk-handuk itu.

"Himuro Tatsuya, salam kenal."

Laki-laki ini tidak hanya memiliki mata abu-abu yang berkilat-kilat, tetapi dia juga tampan dan sangat sopan.

"[Name]. Salam kenal." Aku menerima uluran tangannya dan berdiri.

Himuro mengambil semua handuk itu dan membawanya dengan kedua tangannya tanpa kesusahan.

"Bi—biar aku saja, Himuro-kun."

Himuro membalasnya dengan gelengan kecil sambil tersenyum, "Tidak usah. Seharusnya kau membawa seorang lagi untuk membantumu, kau tahu?"

Himuro mulai berjalan dan aku berjalan disampingnya dengan pipi bersemu saat kembali mengingat senyumannya.

"Jadi, aku mendengar dari pelatih bahwa kamu akan menjadi manager di club basket SMA Yosen. Pelatih hanya memberikan fotomu." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Foto? Kenapa?"

Okasan pasti memberikan fotoku padanya.

Ugh.

"Entahlah. Mungkin pelatih secara tidak langsung meminta kami untuk membantumu jika bertemu denganmu." Katanya lalu berhenti di depan ruang gym.

"Ngomong-ngomong, selamat datang di club. Mohon bantuannya, [Name]." Katanya sambil membuka pintu dengan kakinya.

Aku masih terbengong di depan ruang gym karena melihat ketiga pemain lain dengan tinggi yang bukan main.

Jujur saja, aku merasa kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa, [Name]. Mereka tidak akan menggigitmu." Katanya sambil tertawa.

Sepertinya, Masako-san belum datang.

Aku mengekor Himuro yang meletakkan handuk di _bench_ dan duduk di sebelah tumpukan handuk tersebut.

"Ah, iya! Minuman isotoniknya!" aku memekik sambil menepuk dahiku lalu berlari keluar gym.

"[Name]! Biarkan aku membantu," aku mendengar Himuro yang berlari dibelakangku.

Sontak aku mengehentikan lajuku dan berbalik menghadapnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" aku sedikit menundukkan kepalaku. Aku merasa sungkan atas semua bantuannya itu.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa." Katanya lalu berjalan di sampingku.

 _Baik? Check._

 _Tampan? Check._

 _Tinggi? Check._

 _Sopan? Check._

 _Senyum yang manis? Double check._

 _Bagaimana jantungku tidak ingin mencelos saat memandangnya?_

 _Bagaimana mungkin aku dapat menahan rona merah diwajahku tiap kali melihatnya bersikap layaknya gantleman dihadapanku._

 _Apa dia selalu bersikap seperti ini dihadapan perempuan?_

 _Tapi sepertinya, Himuro bukanlah tipe orang yang seperti itu._

Baiklah mungkin itu sedikit dari awal pertemuanku dengan Himuro Tatsuya.

Ah, kalau masalah jadian..

* * *

sehari sebelum pertandingan Seirin, Himuro memintaku untuk ke lapangan yang tak jauh dari hotel tempat tim basket SMA Yosen.

Karena kami berasal dari Akita yang cukup jauh dari tempat di selenggarakannya Winter Cup, pelatih meminta kepala sekolah untuk menyewakan penginapan selama pertandingan berlangsung.

" _Datanglah ke lapangan yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu. Sendirian saja. Jangan sampai terlihat Atsushi._ " Pesan teks itu diterima olehku saat aku hendak mengganti lilitan handuk di tubuhku dengan pakaian tidur.

" _Ada apa, Himuro-kun?_ " balasku dan memutuskan untuk memakai sweater lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu serta celana jeans berwarna hitam.

Tak lama, ia membalasnya saat aku mengunci ruanganku,

" _Temani aku melatih shootku sebentar saja. Besok lawanku adalah Taiga. Aku merasa... ah, pokoknya datang saja, ya?_ "

Setelah mengendap-endap saat melewati ruangan Murasakibara, ah, dia adalah laki-laki yang membuatku terkejut hingga jatuh saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Himuro.

Aku menemukan vending machine dan membeli minuman ion untuk Himuro.

Setelahnya, aku berlari kencang, membuat tubuhku panas saat menyusuri jalan menuju ke lapangan yang berhembus angin dingin yang membuatku merinding.

Aku telah sampai di lapangan basket itu, mendengar suara kibasan jaring dan decitan sepatu.

Menyadari hal itu, aku segera berlari lagi menuju ring basket yang menimbulkan suara tadi. Dan benar saja, disana ada seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam legamnya, menembakkan bola berwarna orange itu dengan akurasi yang tepat.

"Apa seserius itu sampai tidak merasakanku melihatmu, Himuro-kun?" tanyaku saat berjalan menuju bench dan melihatnya berlatih shoot.

"Eh?" ia yang terkejut atas kehadiranku membuat shootnya melenceng, membuat bolanya berputar-putar di atas ring, tapi..

Masuk.

"Hebat." Pujiku dengan suara kecil.

Himuro menyingkirkan peluh di dahinya dengan kerah bajunya yang ia tarik,

Ah, aku membawa handuk kecil di saku tadi.

Aku berdiri dari bench dan berjalan ke arahnya sambil mengeluarkan handuk kecil berwarna biru muda itu, mengusap-usapkan handuk tersebut di lehernya yang basah karena keringat. Sempat aku melihat wajahnya yang terkejut, lalu kembali ke ekspresinya yang biasanya, tersenyum hangat.

"Kenapa mau dekat-dekat denganku saat berkeringat? Biasanya perempuan kan tidak suka sama yang bau." Tanyanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Perempuan menyukai bau tubuh laki-laki yang dicintainya saat berkeringat setelah berolahraga, kau tahu? Terlihat sexy." Kataku blak-blakan tanpa menyadari perkataanku barusan.

"Jadi... Kau menyukaiku _juga_?" tanyanya.

 _Ha?_

 _Astaga!_

 _Bodoooh!_

 _Kenapa berkata seperti itu?_

"A—ano," aku terkejut dan segera mundur, membuat jarak dengan Himuro.

Melihat hal itu, ia malah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggulku, menarik tubuhku yang lebih kecil darinya, membuatku semakin dekat dengannya.

Semakin dekat,

Hingga dadakamu bersentuhan, membuat pipiku berwarna merah.

"Himuro-kun.." kataku sambil berusaha menarik diri karena terasa sesak.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan. Aku mencintaimu, [Name]." Katanya.

Belum aku membalas pernyataannya, ia sudah mengecup bibirku yang terbuka hendak membalas penyataannya.

 _Manis._

 _Lembut sekali._

 _Bibirnya itu._

Tak terasa, aku memejamkan mataku, menikmati setiap moment ciumannya.

Himuro memutuskan untuk menarik diri untuk mengambil nafas, aku perlahan lahan membuka mataku, melihat iris abu-abu itu menatapku dengan tatapan yang... um..

"Jadi..?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos masih sambil melilitkan tangannya di pinggangku,

"Jadi apa?" godaku sambil nyengir.

"Huh?" wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit kesal.

"aku mencintaimu, Himuro-kun." Kataku sambil membelai pipinya.

"—tapi, jujur saja. Aku merasa sesak disini." Kataku sambil tertawa kecil, ia langsung mengendorkan lilitannya dipingganku.

Aku berusaha mencari bahan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dengannya, karena posisi kami sekarang yang canggung sekali. Belum lagi tatapan matanya yang rasanya seduktif. Aku melirik ke arah bench, melihat botol minuman isotonik disana,

"Himuro-kun, aku membawa minuman. Pasti haus kan?" kataku sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, dan berlari kecil ke arah bench, mengambil botol itu dan duduk.

Himuro berjalan ke arah bench dengan tersenyum kecil melihatku memberikan botol itu dengan senyum mengembang di wajahku.

"Kau tidak pernah terlihat sesenang itu, kau tahu?" ujarnya sambil mengambil botol minuman itu dan duduk di sebelahku, terlalu dekat hingga lengan kami bertemu.

"masa?" tanyaku sambil melihatnya meneguk air itu, melihat jakunnya yang bergerak naik-turun saat menelan cairan isotonik itu.

"Ha~ [Name] lihat apa? Lihat wajahku saja." Katanya lalu mencuri ciuman dariku,

Sepertinya, Himuro masih belum menelan semua minuman yang ada dimulutnya itu, Himuro membagikan sedikit cairan isotonik itu kepadaku di ciuman kami. Membuatku terkejut dan segera menelan cairan itu. Karena terlalu terkejut, aku membuat cairan itu sedikit tumpah dari sisi bibirku.

 _Apa ini hot kiss?_

 _Ugh._

Mataku berkunang-kunang. Ciumannya itu memabukkan.

Aku menarik diri dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Himuro-kun belajar dari mana?" kataku sambil nyengir,

"Di Amerika banyak yang melakukannya, _honey_. Ah, panggil saja, _hun._ "

"Berarti Himuro-kun sudah pernah mencium perempuan sebelumnya?" tanyaku sambil memikirkan apa yang diucapkan di akhir perkataannya itu.

 _Hun? Honey di slang gitu?_

"— _Hun_." Koreksiku.

Himuro tertawa sambil mengacak rambutku, "Tidak. Ini yang pertama buatku."

"Bohong."

"Sumpah."

"Masa?"

"Iya beneran, _hun_."

"Apaan sih? Haha~ Himuro-kun sudah seperti playboy."

Sebenarnya aku masih terasa canggung sekali didekatnya. Ia adalah laki-laki yang hangat dan selalu bersikap layaknya laki-laki.

"Ha?" perkataanku barusan membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"—Hm.. memang aku mendapatkan banyak surat penggemar dari siswi SMA Yosen. Tapi.. aku tidak memperdulikannya. Malahan aku menunggumu untuk memberi surat penggemar."

Aku tersedak, "jadi, kamu berpikir bahwa aku ini penggemarmu gitu?"

"memangnya bukan?" tanyanya sambil meneguk minuman isotonik itu lagi.

"Ih. Haha. KePDan sih." Kataku sambil mencubit pipinya.

Saat masih mencubit pipinya, aku medengar ponselku berbunyi, membuatku langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk dan melihat layar ponselku.

 _Okasan_

 _Ada apa?_

Aku menerima panggilannya dan memberikan isyarat kepada Himuro untuk menungguku sebentar.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Okasan?"

Aku melihat Himuro yang berkata 'Ada apa?' dengan menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Aku membalasnya dengan gelengan kepalaku.

"Ah, maafkan Okasan ya, sayang? Bisakah kamu pulang malam ini? okasan dan otousan akan berangkat ke Kyoto malam ini."

 _APA?!_

"K—kenapa?" aku membuang muka dari Himuro yang memperlihatkan wajah khawatirnya.

"Ada urusan keluarga mendadak, sayang. Kamu membawa kunci rumah, bukan? Sudah dulu ya. Okasan dan otousan mau berangkat. Jaa~"

 _Tuut_

 _Tuut_

 _Tuut_

Ingin sekali aku berteriak frustasi. Apa tidak bisa menunggu sehari saja?

Besok adalah pertandingan yang menentukan persahabatannya dengan Kagami Taiga.

Aku berjalan ke bench dengan wajah memberengut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Himuro.

"Aku harus pulang malam ini. padahal aku ingin sekali melihat Himuro-kun dan _adik_ Himuro-kun bertanding. Tapi—"

Himuro langsung memelukku, mendekapku, "Shh.. kamu bisa menontonnya lain kali. Sekarang bersiaplah, aku akan mengantarmu ke stasiun."

"Tapi, Himuro-kun bukannya harus beristirahat total untuk pertandingan besok? Pelatih akan—"

"Persetan dengan pelatih, [Name]." Ia langsung mengeup bibirku lagi.

"—kamu lebih penting." Sambungnya saat melepaskan ciumannya.

Ya, jadi begitu. Malamnya, ia mengantarku ke stasiun yang memiliki tujuan ke Akita.

* * *

Dan sekarang, disinilah aku.

Harap-harap cemas menunggu kabar dari Himuro tentang pertandingannya.

Sudah satu jam sejak aku mengirimnya pesan teks. Tapi tak ada jawaban darinya.

 _Ada apa sih?_

Aku menelpon ponselnya.

Tidak ada yang menerima panggilanku.

Hingga—

 _Tok Tok Tok_

"[Name]?"

 _HIMURO?_

Aku segera berlari menuju pintu depan rumah dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Akh—"

Aku melihat Himuro memegangi perutnya, wajahnya terdapat banyak luka memar, bajunya juga kotor.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" aku membopong tubuhnya yang berat dengan susah payah, membaringkannya di sofa ruang tamu.

Memeriksa luka memarnya.

Pipi, dagu, dan di perutnya yang terdapat bekas tendangan.

"Apa kau menempuh perjalanan dari sana menuju Akita dengan naik kereta dan keadaan seperti ini?! Aho kah?!" aku berteriak, memarahinya habis-habisan.

Melepaskan jaketnya dan membuka sedikit kaos SMA Yosennya.

Melihat luka memar di perutnya yang ototnya terpahat sempurna.

Melihatnya membuat pipiku merona. Tapi aku segera mengingat bahwa ia terluka.

Aku ke dapur dan mengambil beberapa ice cube dari cetakan, meletakkannya di kantong plastik.

Meletakkan kantong plastik yang sekarang dingin itu diatas perutnya.

"Duh, Himuro-kun. Aho kah?" kataku sambil mengusap-usap memar diwajahnya dengan waslap dingin.

Melihat wajah Himuro yang meringis kesakitan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa bisa begini?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Aku berkelahi. Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menggoda Alex. Pemain dari Fukuda. Sepertinya teman dari anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Kalau tidak salah. Shogo. Haizaki Shogo." Ucapnya.

"Apa?! Dia kan pemain. Kenapa berani sekali?" kataku masih sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya.

"Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya dia memang orang yang kasar." Katanya sambil menggamit tanganku yang sibuk mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan membawa waslap.

"Ada apa, Himuro-kun?" aku menatap mata abu-abunya.

Bukannya menjawab, ia malah menarik tanganku, membuatku berada di pelukannya.

"Himuro-kun, perutmu.."

"Persetan dengan perutku, aku mau kau."

"Himu'—"

"!" dia malah meciumku. Tangannya melingkari punggungku, sementara tanganku menangkup pipinya. Melepaskan waslap itu dan membuatnya terjatuh diatas lantai.

Suara decakan bibir kami menggema di ruang tamu.

Aku melepaskan ciuman itu hingga berbunyi kedua bibir kami yang bergesekan dan masih bertautan dengan benang saliva.

"Wajahmu merah sekali, [Name]." Himuro nyengir sambil menyelipkan helai rambutku kebelakang telingaku.

"Ugh." Aku malah membenamkan wajhku di dadanya yang bidang. Menyembunyikan pipiku yang merah padam.

"A—ano! Aku ambilkan minuman." Aku segera bangkit dari pelukan Himuro dan melesat ke dapur.

Membuka kulkas yang berisi minuman dingin serta buah-buahan.

Ah, strawberry!

Aku mengeluarkan wadah yang berisi buah berjenis berry itu. Sepertinya ibuku tahu jika aku menyukai buah berjenis berry.

Aku menggigit strawbeery yang rasanya masam itu. Dan malah melupakan alasan pertamaku menuju dapur. Selain untuk kabur dari Himuro, aku akan mengambilkannya minuman. Tapi.. aku melupakannya.

"Kau lama sekali, _hun_." Terdengar suaranya berbisik tepat di telinga belakangku.

Aku melompat kaget karena perasaan geli di telingaku.

"Hi—Himuro-kun!" aku berbalik menghadapnya. Wajahnya yang masih terdapat bekas memar itu hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari pandanganku.

 _CHUUU_

Dia menciumku lagi, menjilat bibir bawahku.

"Hm.. strawberry. Masam. Kenapa bisa tahan dengan rasa seperti ini?"

Aku mengikuti ekor mata Himuro yang melihat di balik tubuhku dan—

"—Ah, ceri. Kita coba yang lebih manis."

Himuro mengambil ceri yang berada di atas meja dibalik punggungku.

Menggigitnya setengah dan mengarahkan setengahnya lagi ke hadapanku. Ia harus menunduk untuk melakukannya. "Gigit yang satunya."

"Hm—" aku mengikuti perintahnya.

Jarak bibir kami hanya beberapa inci. Aku memutuskan untuk menggigitnya hingga separuh buah cerinya terlepas dan masuk kemulutku.

"Bukan seperti itu!" setelah mengatakannya, Himuro menciumku lagi. kami berdua merasakan manisnya buah ceri secara bersamaan.

Lidahnya menelusuri mulutku dan begitu seterusnya.

Hingga aku merasakan pusing dan mataku yang berkunang-kunang.

 _Himuro Tatsuya._

 _Begitu manis seperti ceri._

 _Begitu memabukkan seperti alkohol._

"Aku mencintaimu, [Name]." Katanya di sela-sela suap-menyuap ceri.

"Aku mencintaimu, _hun_." Koreksiku sambil tertawa kecil dan menciumnya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi.

Itu adalah ciuman balasan pertamaku kepada pemilik surai yang menutupi sebelah matanya itu.

* * *

 **A/N:** Halo! bertemu lagi dengan drabble maksa dari Hana. ehm. Jadi gimana? Himuro OOC kah? Maaf banget huhu kalo ga sesuai yang diharapkan.

Dan, yang belum review atau udah review ditunggu reviewnya (lagi) ya~ minta dukungannya. hwehehe. Dan yang belum request, silahkan request! Buat yang udah request, ga papa request lagi kok :) (NB: Boleh nambah chara/request lebih dari satu chara. Dan, boleh nambahin chara yang ga ada di list, misalnya Hyuuga Junpei juga boleh kok;))

Dan ini dia hasil vote! *drum roll*:

Kuroko: IIII

Murasakibara: III

Mayuzumi: IIIII

 **Nijimura: IIIIIIII**

Kise: IIIII

Hanamiya: I

Ogiwara: I

(sohibnya Tsunderima xD) Takao: II

 **YAK, UNTUK CHAPTER MINGGU DEPAN, HANA BAKAL BIKIN NIJIMURA SHUZO. UWOWOWO~**

 **SI CAKAV.**

 **OK, LAST THING NIH.**

 **Mind to RnR (baca: Request and Review, wkwk) /gampar/**

 **Dan, selamat menjalankan aktivitas di malam minggu! (atau hari sabtu, terserah)~**


End file.
